


Crash Landing

by iconoclastic04



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alcor the Dreambender - Freeform, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Transcendence, Gen, Transcendence AU, references to the x-files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconoclastic04/pseuds/iconoclastic04
Summary: Prompt: TAU Dipper messing with aliens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is set a few years after the Transcendence, so Dipper and Mabel are around 15-16. dipper also doesn’t have the greatest grasp of his omniscience and demonly powers yet, poor guy
> 
> if you have any requests, hit me up [on tumblr](http://robotbeowulf.tumblr.com)

Even if the flashing lights and loud whistling sound hadn’t woken Mabel up, the ensuing crash that shook the entire Shack would have.

She tumbled out of bed, landing in a heap on the floor. Her lamp fell off the nightstand, the bulb shattering. She was left in pitch darkness, with only a vague greenish glow from the window as light.

“Ow,” she muttered, rubbing the back of her head as she stood up. She padded to the window and peered out.

Through the tops of the trees, Mabel could see a pulsing green glow maybe a mile or two away. She whirled around, grabbing her pants and battle sweater from the floor. “Dipper,” she hissed. Immediately, two glowing eyes blinked at her from across the room. “What was that?”

“I’m not sure,” Dipper admitted, his voice echoing tinnily across the room. “Want to go check it out?”

They trekked through the woods towards the light. Well, Mabel trekked—Dipper floated silently beside her. He could have transported himself to the site in no time flat, but as always, insisted upon remaining with his sister.

“You think it was the gnomes again?” Mabel asked, gripping the strap that kept her crossbow tight on her back.

Dipper snorted. “If so, they’re gonna catch hell from me. I told them I didn’t want to hear, see, or smell them again, and I think this definitely counts as all three of those.”

“All three?” Mabel looked around, sniffing. “All I smell is forest.”

“You’ll get it soon enough,” Dipper muttered darkly. “Kind of like…burning rubber? Metal? Burning flesh?”

“Ew,” Mabel responded, kicking a tree branch out of the way, and then, “Oh, that smell. Eeewwwwww.”

By the time they had come within a few hundred feet of the glow, Mabel had almost had to resort to pulling her sweater over her nose. It smelled, she thought, like a meteor had crashed into a ten-car collision where all the drivers were skunks.

The glow was almost blinding, too—she had to shield her eyes as they walked even closer. She squinted. There was a large crater in the ground, surrounded by fallen trees sticking up at odd angles. In the middle of the crater was something hulking and metal. Whatever it was had definitely crashed.

Dipper stopped when they were at the edge of the clearing. “Holy shit,” he whispered.

“Dip-dops?” Mabel asked. The glow subsided, and suddenly she could make out a lone figure scrambling over the side of the metal shape. “Dip-dops, what is that?”

“The ship…” Dipper murmured. “It’s exactly like the one Great-Uncle Ford took me into.” He turned to Mabel, his eyes wide. “Mabel, do you know what this means?”

Mabel blinked. “Uhhh….”

Dipper turned back to the wreckage, staring. “Aliens. Real, live, aliens.” Mabel could have sworn he was drooling a little bit.

The figure noticed them then, pausing for a moment before emitting a strange, warbling noise. As the two stared, another figure joined them, then a third. The three quickly climbed down the side of their craft and began advancing.

“Dipper…” Mabel whispered. “What do we do?”

For the first time, her brother seemed to realize that they might not be in a great situation. He gulped, turning to her, before his eyes flitted back to the three figures backlit by the green glow emitted from their craft. “I don’t know,” he said. “My knowledge isn’t….I can’t see them.”

Mabel bit back a groan. Of all the times for Dipper’s omnisciency to leave him, now was not it. “Just…just convince them not to colonize earth!” she hissed, and then the aliens were in front of them.

From a distance, the aliens had looked bipedal, but now Mabel could see that their legs were actually made up of hundreds of tiny, twisting tentacles that reached out and gripped the ground. In fact, their whole body was made up of them, hundreds of feelers creeping out. As she watched, their torsos, which were previously blobby and unformed, shaped themselves into rough cylinders with arms: a crude mockery of her and Dipper’s shapes.

The middle alien held up a “hand” and emitted a warbling sound followed by several clicks. 

Mabel furrowed her brow. “Uh, I’m sorry, I don’t—”

She was interrupted by her bother making the same high-pitched, lilting noise, leaning forward as he did so. It didn’t seem like the kind of thing that could be made by human vocal cords. He tilted his head towards her, clicked, and then warbled some more.

Mabel could only stare, fascinated and unnerved, as her brother and the aliens conversed for several minutes. She swallowed nervously as they twisted themselves closer and closer to her and Dipper’s shapes, until she could see where their feelers mimicked even the fall of her hair and the laces on her shoes.

After what felt like eons, the aliens turned and headed back to their ship. Instantly, Dipper grabbed her arm and pulled her away. She stumbled back into the forest after him.

“What the hell was that?” she gasped, almost tripping over a root.

Dipper looked like he was either going to burst out laughing or shit himself. “I…Um. I don’t know how I knew what they were saying or how to say it, but they told me they ran out of fuel. I, uh…I told them…”

“What did you tell them, Dipper?” Mabel hissed. “

“I told them…I told them there was a Speedway about a mile down the road,” Dipper admitted. “And then they asked who the leader of earth was.”

Mabel stared at him. “You can’t be serious.”

Dipper giggled. “Oh, I am. I gave them names.” He bounced in the air a bit, then swiveled so he was floating upside down. He waggled his eyebrows, his face inches from Mabel’s. “The good citizens of whatever fucking planet that was are now going to go looking for special agents Mulder and Scully.”


End file.
